Promises
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: “I want to practice some magic before I go to school. I read about this one spell that I want to try, but I need two others to do it. Will you guys help me?" Teddy asked James and Fred.


The Potter house was quiet for all those within it. Albus and Lily could be found deep within the basement playroom, unaware of the going on above them. Harry and Ginny sat within the kitchen along with George and Angelina, oblivious to the mischief Teddy was dragging Victoire into. James and Fred played out back while Roxanne had gone unseen for the longest while.

"I don't think this is a good idea Teddy." Victoire hissed to Teddy as they sneaked out back, the warm sunlight hitting them.

"I don't see why not," Teddy said barely paying attention to his best friend as he spotted James and Fred near a bush far in the back. "Coming September I'm going to Hogwarts, I need to practice." Gripping his Godfathers wand tighter within his hand he made his way to the two troublemakers.

"But they're only seven," Victoire tried convincing him otherwise as she grabbed his arm that held the wand. She was thinking rationally, while she pushed aside the jealousy of the fact that she had to wait another year to go to Hogwarts.

"Relax," Teddy said giving her a smile as he reached the two, his eyes a glow with mischief.

"Hey Teddy!" They said together though James added, "Hey, how'd you get my dad's wand?"

"I want to practice some magic before I go to school. I read about this one spell that I want to try, but I need two others to do it. Will you guys help me?" Teddy asked hoping that they would agree or else his plan would be ruined.

The two surprisingly hesitated, usually agreeing with what Teddy said. It wasn't because of Victoire's nervousness that made them hesitate (she was always nervous) but the look that happened to be on Teddy's face as he waited. So instead of answering immediately, Fred asked "What is it?"

"The Unbreakable Vow," Teddy said, his voice lowered as he said, the excitement building in his eyes as he waited for a response.

"I'd really rather not," James said, and Fred quickly nodded his head in agreement. Teddy's face fell, though Victoire looked rather relieved that it was all over.

"I'll do it," Roxanne jumped out from behind the bush the four were standing beside, quickly hiding her left hand behind her back though the four could have sworn they saw a stink bomb within it. "I'll do it," She repeated. "I'm not a chicken like my brother."

"I'm not chicken!" Fred exclaimed as his face turned a deeper red than his hair, anger bubbling within him. "I'll do it. Not with you though. You're too young."

Roxanne looked outraged at her brother's last comment, and yelled, "I'm only a year younger than you!" But Fred ignored her as he turned to James.

James held his hands up in front of him and took a few steps back as he said, "Hey, I'm still not doing it, and I still think you shouldn't." Even when Fred called James a chicken he wouldn't budge an inch in his decision, and so, Fred turned grudgingly back to Roxanne who wore a smug smile on her face.

"Well, it's me or nothing, and you don't want to let Teddy down, now do you, chicken?" It was Roxanne's taunting – his little sister's taunting – that finally made him confirm his decision, and he angrily turned away from his sister, his hands clenched into fists. As he faced Teddy he nodded his head, and Teddy looked ecstatic.

"That's my Flame," Teddy said, using the name he had christened Roxanne with ever since her magical temper tantrum at the Burrow when James and Fred wouldn't let them play with her. The kitchen hadn't looked the same since.

"Now," Teddy said, once more acting as the oldest as they got ready. "Get on your knees in front of each other. That's right. Hold hands like this...no, like this...that's right. Now one of you has got to make a promise to the other – that's what a vow is, you see, except you can't break it. That's why it's called the 'Unbreakable Vow'. Since Roxanne agreed to do it first, you make up something he has to do for you. Fred, you just say 'I will'. Then you can't break the vow."

"What happens if you break it?" Fred interrupted Teddy nervously, wishing he hadn't agreed to it, and wishing to let go of his sister's hand. She was holding his hand in a death grip though, he didn't dare.

"It doesn't matter. We'll get to that later," Teddy waved it off, though a look of worry passed over his face. It was gone in an instant as he started to speak once more.

"I'll be standing right here, with the wand tipped touching your linked hands. When Fred says 'I will' making the promise, chains will come out, making it."

Victoire started to nervously bounce from foot to foot as she glanced from the house in the distance and Teddy with her uncle's wand poised over the red headed siblings who kneeled in front of each other. James watched Victoire, equally as nervous, though he didn't show it.

"What kind of promise should it be?" Roxanne asked, surprisingly the evil look that would have been expected on her face at that moment in time replaced instead by a look of seriousness, and thought.

"Anything," Teddy said, throwing his hands into the air. Fred didn't seem to like that particular answer. "You could get him to promise never to go into your room without your permission again or to let you play with him and James whenever you wanted. He has to keep it; of course, he has to agree to it first."

That was when Victoire started running towards the house. Knowing her intentions was to tell, and not wanting anybody to get in trouble, James ran after her in attempt to stop her.

The other three watched the two for a second before Teddy's head snapped back to the siblings before him.

"Ready?" Teddy asked, and when both nodded their heads he smiled and said, "OK, go ahead Roxanne."

"Do you, Fred Weasley, promise to always look after me, no matter what the case? Let me be free to make my own decisions, unless they were to cause me harm. To love me like a sister, and always be there for me. To be the best brother you could be to a girl?" Teddy gasped, having not expected that from Roxanne.

Fred stared into his sisters matching brown eyes having rarely seen her show her weak side.

* * *

Victoire burst into the house, James close behind her, startling the four inside.

"Teddy has Uncle Harry's wand and is about to use it to make Fred and Roxanne do the Unbreakable Vow!" Victoire stumbled over her words, out of air from having run so fast.

"Victoire!" James yelled, also gasping for air from his sprint.

The adults starred at them before jumping up and running out the door the two just entered. Seeing the three in the position they were, George Weasley yelled "Stop!" Just as Fred said "I will."

Green charms came out of the wand and circled around Fred and Roxanne's connected hands, making the Unbreakable Vow permanent.

And only nine would ever know.

* * *

**Well, there's a lot of things behind this one that would take too long to explain, but encase you couldn't tell, it surrounds Fred and Roxanne, mostly Roxanne. I'm sorry if their speaking looks too old for their ages, and if you don't like the age differences, well then, I can't say nothing to that. As for one question that you might ask; why was it them there? Well, it's the Potter's house; George&Angelina were visiting with their kids; Teddy was at his Godfathers, and Victoire's parents were away on anniversary, so Victoire was staying at Teddy's (her best friend), Dominique&Louis at their Uncle Percy's (Lucy&Molly their best friends&ages).**

**Review please!**


End file.
